Love The Way You Lie
by radiantasthesun-xo
Summary: AU Pucktana fanfic. Based off the song Love The Way You Lie pt 2. 'What happens when a fairy tale relationship, turns into a nightmare' might be triggering for some.


**Hi! So I wrote this a long time ago and I never got a chance to publish it.**

**It's based off the song _Love The Way You Lie pt. 2 - Rihanna ft. Eminem. _For some reason, listening to that song inspired to me write this story and, well, here it is.**

**Warning; Might be triggering for some people who have dealt with relationship/alcohol abuse. So if you are sensitive to those topics, _please do not read._**

**__Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>On the first page of our story<br>The future seemed so bright_

Santana Lopez and Noah Puckerman laid outside in the Latina's backyard. Just a blanket, the stars, and the company of each other. That was the day, they both confessed their love for each other.

"Santana Lopez" he started pulling her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist "I know you might think I'm this conceited, playboy, up to no good, jerk but you have to know that I am crazy about you" he brushed her hair back and starred into her light chocolate eyes, "Be mine?" he asked short and simple, no further lovey dovey, romance crap.

"You sure you can handle this, Puckerman?" she joked and moved so she was laying on top of him "I mean, I am the hottest piece of bacon in this dinky town you gots to have a good credit score to keep this around" she looked at his somewhat disappointed expression and acted quickly "But I have to admit, I am pretty crazy about you too. I mean, out of all the guys I know, you're the only one that actually bothered to get to know me before wanting to get in my pants…Hmm, sure why not?" she giggled and leaned down to place a light kiss on his lips.

From that day on, those two were inseparable. Nothing could tear them apart. Or so they thought.

_Then this thing turned out so evil  
>I don't know why I'm still surprised<em>

It was the annual party that Noah Puckerman always hosted. Anybody who was anybody got invited to this. Booze, girls, possible other illegal things were being passed around. Santana scurried the party looking for her boyfriend when he found him in a comprising position with a random blond bimbo upstairs in the linens closet.

"What the fuck Puckerman!" she yelled and pulled the Mohawk boy off of the random blond girl, he was so busy getting his mack on. "What are you looking at?" she said the girl "Get the hell out before I bust your face in" and with that, the girl ran out probably scarred and off to tell people what just happened.

"Whoa, whoa, chill" he slurred his words "Nothing was happening. I was just…helping" he slurred again. As he moved closer to her, Santana could get a strong whiff of alcohol in his breath.

Drunk.

Like always.

"Are you drunk?" she let go of him "Are you kidding me?" she yelled at him, crossing her arms "This is the 5th time this month, that I've found you with some random bimbo!" she threw her hands up in the hair, giving up "I don't even know why I try" she shook her head and mumbled softly "I'm done with you. _Ya no mas_" You knew that when she switched languages on you, Santana Lopez meant business.

"Babyyyy." He let the 'y' at the end of the word go on for longer than necessary "Don't talk like that" he awkwardly, fumbled his way to her, draping one arm around her shoulder "Come here" he got all up in her face, probably trying to find her lips but instead she pushed him off.

"Get off of me!" she yelled and used her strength to throw him on the bed. For a small petite girl, Santana was pretty damn strong. All those years of Cheerleading and whatever the hell Sue had them on were working. "Stay away" the Latina said finally before turning on her heels and walked away.

"I said get over here" Puck wrapped her fingers around her wrist, pulling her roughly to him. Tripping over her feet, she landed on the bed.

Santana stared at him with wide eyes as his arm tighten around her small wrist. He had never been physical with her. Ever. Sure they got into their screaming matches but that was usually solved with either sex or one of them surrendering and cuddling the night away whispering 'I'm sorry' to each other or 'I love you more than air'. But this was new and, as much as Santana hated to admit it, she feared Puck at the moment. No doubt he was stronger than her so there is no clue what he could do to her now. Either let her go free…or do something he'll regret forever. If he even has a heart of course.

"When I tell you to do something, you do it!" she hovered over her, using one hand to pin her wrist over her head and another to slap her across the face. She yelled out in pain which only infuriated him "Shut up!" Santana bit her lip, trying to keep from crying. Looking into his eyes, she saw nothing but a blank stare. It weren't his chocolate eyes that use to show love and use to show her how much he cared for her. No. This wasn't _her _Puck, this was a stranger. A stranger Santana wanted to desperately get away from.

He roughly lowered his lips down to her neck and laid drunk wet kisses all over her neck. She bit her lip to keep a sob from coming escaping. Tears were streaming down her face now and she knew at that moment, nothing could stop him but she had to try.

"No...no...please" she whimpered "Let go off me, Puck, please" she begged but it was entirely useless. He ignored her and continued to have his way with her. Here and there Santana would scream out in pain. He wasn't gentle with her. Not like that nights when they would make love till the morning rise. He was treating her like a piece of meat. Like she was worthless and at that moment, she felt complete worthless.

_Even angels have their wicked schemes  
>and you take that to new extremes<em>

**5 years later. **

"So you spend all of our money!" She threw the bills up in the hair, slamming her palms down on the polished table oak dinner table.

Santana was done. Completely and utterly done with Puck and his useless spending! He was driving them down to the ground! Before they knew it, they would probably end up living on the streets all thanks to his carelessness!

"Geez, calm the fuck down, Santana" he said nonchalantly as if spending money on booze and drugs was just an everyday normal thing. Like not having money to pay the rent that month was a 'no big deal'. Well it was a big deal. A huge deal to Santana.

You see, Santana was used to living large. She's used to living in a nice house with nice stuff. She was used to all the compliments from friends when they walked through the door and all the 'oohs' and 'ahhs' at her unique yet amazing taste. She wasn't going to let some Mohawk freak ruin it for her…no matter how in love she was with him.

"I-I can't with you, anymore, Noah" Oh, shit. She used his first name. The only time she's ever done that, is when she's really pissed or sad. It was never a good sign. "Like if you're going to continue to do this, I'm gonna need you to get the fuck out and don't come back" It was an empty threat of course. Could Santana really live without Puck? No. Not at all. Most likely, she would end up begging him to come back but for right now, she had to hold her ground and prove that she wasn't a weakly. Prove she's still the HBIC from 5 years ago when they were in High School. 5 years ago? Damn. Feels like longer to her.

"You can't kick me out!" he stood up. Puck knew Santana didn't have the balls to do that but at this point, he was so infuriated, he didn't give a single flying fuck. "Oh so help me, Santana, you're not kicking me out" his hands curled up into a fist. Santana's hard exterior quickly exited. His eyes were blank again. Oh no. She was scared now. Scared of what he might do. _Stop it! Stop! _ She thought to herself _Don't let him win! You can't let him win this fight!_

"What are you going to do?" she said as he started moving closer. She took a few steps back until she was completely backed into the wall. No matter what, she had to keep trying to keep her best bitch face on. Santana was known for her bitch face.

He didn't say anything though. He never did before he…hurt her. He grabbed her by the forearms throwing her against the wall harder. Her head hit the wall and she yelped out in pain. That only made Puck even more mad. He grabbed her again, pulling her into the bedroom and did stuff Santana refuses to speak about to this day. Refuses to think about it. Refuses to even acknowledge that day.

_But you'll always be my hero _

_Even though you've lost your mind._

"I'll get out Santana" he promised through the glass window placing his hand on it waiting for Santana's to join his, "I'll make things right again, I promise" Same ol' promise. Same ol' hearbreak.

It had been days since he was sentenced to jail for robbery. _Robbery._ Sure, it was only for three months but still, Santana had no idea what she was going to do without him. She still couldn't believe his dumb ass would really steal from a pawn shop! And why? To get his next fix of alcohol of course. Santana had completely cut him off but his sneaky ass had to find a way to get his beer. Sneaky little bastard. He had been doing this for months and Santana had no knowledge of this. Like always.

It had only been a few days since their…incident…their little 'fight'. She had on a sweatshirt, with some jeans even though it was in the middle of summer and it was hotter than Sahara Desert. Santana had her hair down in its natural waves and had on some big movie star sunglasses to hide her black eye.

"I believe you" she spoke into the phone softly, keeping her head lowered. Making eye contact would be bad. Those eyes. Those beautiful eyes were her one and only weakness.

"Baby" he asked her softly "What's wrong?"

He did always like to play clueless.

But really, did he just ask her that? Did he forget what he did to her?

As much as Santana wanted to hate him for this, (and she really, really hated this)…she couldn't. Something in her heart, her brain, wouldn't allow her to hate the only person to stick by her when everyone else was leaving. Puck was her life and she couldn't be without him.

"N-nothing" she stuttered. What was she going to say? _Remember that time you beat me?_ _Yeah I have bruises and a black eye from that._ She didn't want to make him feel horrible about himself. It wouldn't be right. (although he should feel horrible. He should feel like the most horrible person in the entire world!)

"No, Santana. Something is wrong…baby, just tell me I won't be mad" he spoke to her a loving, soft tone. Completely opposite from a few days ago. He could always tell something was off. She hated that but at the same time loved him for caring.

It was rare though lately. The caring moments. His eyes would usually go blank before he would swing his fist and then the next morning, poof, like nothing had happened at all.

"Just let it go, Puck" she had a bad habit of saying stuff with venom and her typical bitchiness. But Puck was used to it and when she didn't want to talk about something, she usually didn't, "I'll be waiting when you get out. Bye" was all she said before hanging up the phone and picked up her bag. A police escort escorted her outside.

3 months.

3 months without Puck.

This was either going to be a good thing…or a living hell.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
>But that's alright because I like the way it hurts<br>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
>But that's alright because I love the way you lie<br>I love the way you lie  
>Ohhh, I love the way you lie<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it! Please review and rate and maybe I'll even write a part 2 to this :D<strong>


End file.
